Mint's Path
by GreeceXCats527
Summary: Fighters Installment: Millie trusts people to take care of her. But when she receives 'abuse' as many would put it, she runs away and finds herself immersed in the mysterious world of her kind. AK recruits her, Frostbite shows her the ropes, and all the while, Birch is beside her, supporting her. But does Millie have what it takes to find her Group? (Warrior cats as people)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The wind blew softly through the dark night, gently ruffling the leaves on the trees. Somewhere in the forest, an owl hooted, then was suddenly cut off. Rustling of the tree branches signaled the flight of many birds, and the soft crunch of leaves indicated the presence of something. A figure moved between the trees, a limp body of an owl hanging at its side.

As the person made their way into the light of the moon, their facial features could be made out. Long, black hair, dark green eyes, and a pale complexion. Dark, black-coloured ears seemed to have sprouted from the girl's head, and not normal ears, either. More like cat ears. She also appeared to have a long black tail. Somebody readied a gun in the darkness, aiming at the girl. Her ears swiveled toward them, and the girl stiffened. Setting the owl by her side, she spun around, reaching into her belt and pulling a silver dagger from its sheath. She searched the darkness for the maker of the noise.

Before she could pinpoint the sound, somebody shot their gun and the girl flopped onto the ground, her hair draping helplessly across her limp arms. Somebody stepped out of the shadows and looked triumphantly at the blue-feathered tranquilizer bullet stuck in the girl's left arm. "Good job, Eren," he said gruffly. "Leave the owl. They're going to need something to raise their damn spirits after this."

Another boy limped out of the shadows. He had pale skin and shaggy black hair. His eyes were a dark shade of green, much like the girl's. The only difference was, neither of the men possessed strange ears or tails. The boy had a gun at his side, and he smiled nervously as he loaded another bullet into it.

"So, where's our target?"

The man jerked his head in the direction the girl had been heading in. "Always let them lead you to their homes," he instructed the boy quietly. "Though I highly doubt anybody will ever carry out a mission like this ever again." At that note, the man laughed stiffly, and Eren managed a very boyish laugh. The man stiffened. "What's the matter, Eren?" he asked tensely, then laughed again. "Not scared, are you? Come on, let your old man show you how it's done."

And with that, he headed off into the forest, Eren following quickly.

Eventually, the boy caught sight of a patch of white through the trees. The coloured spot twitched, then disappeared out of sight. The man nodded, and Eren followed him, slinking through the trees to where they had seen the white. Both of them stayed hidden in the brush, and peering through the branches of a bush, Eren could see two people, much like the girl they had tranqued earlier. The first was a girl with long silvery hair, white ears and a white fluffy tail twitching back and forth. She was sitting on the ground, and her tail was sweeping pine needles aside as it moved. When she lifted her head, the moonlight reflected off the girl's eyes, making them look like tiny blue chips of ice.

The second was a tall boy standing beside her, glancing around, hopping from foot to foot nervously. His eyes flickered from side to side, as though he thought that at any moment, someone might jump out of the bushes and shoot him. To Eren, that scenario seemed pretty correct. The boy had a think mop of dark brown hair. His ears were chestnut-brown with black tips, as was his tail. He clutched a sword in his hand, which he held as though even the forest might attack him. At the girl's side sat a crossbow, loaded and ready to fire.

So, these must be the guards of their camp. They looked fairly young, around sixteen, Eren's age. Somehow, he didn't feel right attacking these people. A lot of them were so young, like that girl they had tranqued earlier. But the man didn't seemed daunted by this fact. Without hesitating, he lifted his gun to his eye, staring down the scope to aim. "You'd better get that boy, Eren," he whispered, his voice a low growl. "If I miss that girl, she'll surely kill us both. Now, get ready!"

Slightly startled by the urgency in the man's voice, Eren lifted his own gun to his face, looking into the scope and aiming at the boy's neck. He certainly was a jumpy one, which made it hard to aim right, especially since Eren was completely new to this whole tranqing thing. But then the boy turned to look at the girl. He stopped hopping, just as Eren pulled the trigger.

The boy slumped to the ground just as the man pulled the trigger on his own gun, and the girl was tranqued as well before she could reach for her bow. Eren and the man slowly stood up and gingerly stepped over the unconscious bodies. Then the man turned around and winked at Eren. "No more guards, no more resistance," he said with a smirk before slipping beneath the arch of branches and into their camp.

Eren didn't pay much attention to the layout of their camp, but he did keep one eye open for more threats to their mission. There were none, but keeping an eye out did make Eren feel a lot more important to this mission.

They made their way through the clearing to a cabin near the far back. The man put a finger to his lips, signaling for Eren to be extremely quiet as they cracked open the door. Eren peered over the man's shoulder into the room, surprised to see only two people inside. The rest must have been in another cabin, or some other room, since there was a ladder going up into the ceiling and down to the ground on one wall.

The first person was a tall girl with long blonde hair and black ears. Moonlight reflected off her pale skin, making it silver. A window sat above her bed, wide open. Wind blew through the window and slightly ruffled the girl's hair, but she was too asleep to even notice it, it seemed. The second girl was much smaller, about two years old. She had deep mahogany-coloured hair and pale skin, like the other girl's, but she was curled in a tight ball. The man made no hesitation to creep up to the small girl and lift her gently in his arms, slowly unwrapping her from her sheet. Once that was all done, the man returned to where Eren held open the door for him.

After that, they both took of running into the woods. The first girl they had tranquilized was now walking slowly back toward the camp. When she saw them with the baby girl, her eyes widened, and she stumbled forward, trying to stop them. Eren pushed past her, racing after the man and out to where they had parked his car.

He climbed into the passenger's seat, buckled himself in, and then the man went roaring out of the clearing down the highway.

Behind him, the little girl was lying down on the seats, her little thumb in her mouth as though she had never left her home. In fact, she looked so innocent, and so peaceful, that Eren almost felt sorry for her. But then he remembered the faces back at home that were waiting for this valuable piece of information. His father, who had been so disappointed in Eren that he insisted he go on this mission; his mother who, despite being so kind, never really cared for him because of how much she wanted a daughter; the Boss, who the man worked for, but who would also someday be the boss to Eren. All those people depended on how safely this girl got back to the building.

* * *

Sunshine opened her eyes, gave them a rub, and looked around. The door had been swung open suddenly, unsteadily. In the doorway stood Midnight, her pitch-dark hair strewn carelessly across her face, the wind blowing strongly and pulling gently on her jacket. She was breathing heavily, as though she had run as fast as she could to reach Sunshine. Then the woman looked at her daughter's bed. Surprise lighted her gaze when she saw it empty, the sheet dropped upon it in a pile.

Midnight opened her mouth to speak. "S-sunshine," she panted. "There was a man. He shot me here, see!" At that, she pulled a blue-feathered needle out of her arm, and cringed at the pain. "When I got up, he had… well… he _has_ Mahogany!"

Sunshine lept to her feet. She grabbed her sword off its hook and made her way to the door.

"Stop." Midnight put up her hand to halt the older woman. "I followed them. Both of them. The man and a younger boy. They got into a car and drove away. Fast than all the Air Group people combined! I'm sorry, Sunshine." She dropped to her knees, her eyes clenched tight, her breath ragged. "I tried." A tear sealed out and slid slowly down her cheek. "I tried."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Millie sat at her desk, chewing on the eraser of her pencil. Every now and then she would glance at her tutor, paying slight attention to what he was saying, but otherwise, she didn't care. Her attention was directed elsewhere, at what she was drawing. It was her friend, she person who never told her his name. Well, he had, once, a long time ago, he said. But that was when she was two, maybe just over. Being ten now, Millie couldn't bother with things having to do with eight whole years ago! That would be very immature.

"Are you even paying attention, Millie?" Professor Bullten asked her, setting own his marker and walking over to her desk. "You know, you're never going to get into any college for whatever it is you want to do - let's say, for example, _draw_? - unless you pass the entrance exams which, I can assure you, include not only math, but also many other non-art-related things. So, please, do me the favor of at least _pretending_ to pay attention?"

Millie looked up at her professor and, seeing a bit of amusement in his eyes, giggled. Then she stopped herself. No. No, giggling just would not do. It was very immature, and Millie Blú was not immature.

She quickly recomposed herself, gave a small cough, then looked up at her teacher. "Math is just so boring, though," she complained, and she had to strain her voice so it wouldn't curve into a whine. "Couldn't we talk about something else? I mean, yes, you're a math professor-"

"Teacher."

It was very hard not to roll her eyes here. "Yes, same thing, whatever," she continued. "But couldn't we, for just one day, talk about something a little more, I don't know, _exotic_?"

Just as the words were out of her mouth, the big grandfather clock downstairs chimed three o'clock. Professor Bullten packed up his things and began to walk out the door. Before he left, though, he turned to speak to Millie over his shoulder. "Millie," he said. "Please, call me mister. I'm not a professor."

With that, he left the room, closing the door quickly behind him. Millie sat at her desk a while longer before taking her supplies and putting them away in the cupboard in a corner of the room. When she turned around now, it was no longer a classroom, but just a room, the desk was merely a table, she was not a student, but a little girl.

Millie walked out of the room and slipped out of her black sneakers at the door before then continuing down the hall aways and going inside of her bedroom.

She pulled back the curtains and looked at her window. Gone. Again. Red always had somebody wash it away while Millie was in class, she knew, but still, just this once she would have like to return to her bedroom to find it still in existence. Why nobody at the facility wanted her to see the outside, Millie would never know.

So she pulled open her desk drawer, took out her supplies, and began to paint the wide window frame. She always started the same way, the frame, then the outside, then the divider, then the sun's reflection on the glass. Yesterday, her window had shown a sunset seen from a two-story building. But today, Millie wanted to try one-story. She made the frame much taller and painted brass handles before making the outside.

Millie painted a thick line of trees, much unlike the neatly planted ones she had seen in pictures in classes. Then she painted figures in the trees. People like her, different people. Well, that's what Red called her. A Different-Girl. He said there were other people like her out there, but they hadn't wanted her, so they abandoned her and they took her in.

Finally, Millie painted the girl. It was the girl who she had had many dreams about. She had long golden hair and brilliant blue eyes. At first, Millie had thought they were related, but that couldn't be possible. Millie was different, with mahogany hair that naturally curled slightly at the ends. Her eyes were a dark brown.

Millie painted the girl along with the other girl she always appeared with. This girl was long black hair and a pale complexion, and dark green eyes. Both of them always seemed to be looking for something. One time, in Millie's dreams, they had thrown rocks at somebody's window-less house. Millie had woken up in the middle of her dream to the banging of rocks on the wall.

The blonde was banging her fists on Millie's window doors, and the other girl had her hands pressed firmly against the glass. Her mouth was open, as if she were saying something. Just as Millie was about to stroke the finally streak of the blonde's hair, her door open. Quickly, she pulled her curtains shut and tossed her supplies into a box beside her bed.

"Millie, if I've told you once, I've told you a million times," the man growled as he stepped into her room, closing the door behind him. "If you're going to paint windows, make sure you lock the door."

Millie's nervous face broke into a smile when the man stepped out of the shadows, revealing him. It was the boy she'd drawn earlier.

Turning around, Millie quickly drew back her curtains. The girls were still there. Everything was, in fact.

The boy tapped the wall just beside her window. "Doors today, I see," he said. "A very different style from you. I like it. Ground level is always nice to look at, especially for a, what, 12-level girl like you, right?"

Millie turned around and raised an eyebrow at him. "I thought I was on the second level?" she said slowly.

The boy shrugged. "Well, they all lie, you know," he explained to her, sitting down on her bed. "Actually, the told me I was going to be going on another mission. I quit, apparently it was a lie. I hate those missions. So, this is the last time we're going to talk for a long while."

* * *

They talked for an hour, then it was time for him to go. Millie hugged him, feeling tears threatening to fall out of her eyes. "It's Eren, by the way," he told her as he closed the door behind himself. "My name is Eren."

A second after the door had closed, Millie finally let the tears roll down her cheeks. "Good-bye, Eren," she whispered. "I'll remember what you said. They'll never break me."

* * *

Millie opened her eyes and flung open her curtains. They were still there, the girls. Always there, every morning, trying to get into her glass doors. It wasn't going to work, no matter how much they tried. But Millie was twelve now. She didn't need paintings as her friends. Especially not today, because today, she was going to see Outside.

She pulled on her best clothes, a black shirt, white pants, and a gray jacket. Then she walked out her door to see Red standing there, his face straight as he led her to his car.

Millie quickly slipped into sneaker before they left.

The car ride wasn't that long. Millie was just glad she could see outside. Red led her into a huge white building with a large sign on top reading, 'Weatherford Flux'. Maybe she'd even see the Boss.

Once inside, Red took her to a white room and sat her down on the table. Millie had seen this many times, in the check-up room of the house she'd lived in up until now. Red left the room, and Millie waited for the doctor to come in.

It was a woman named Amberly Bedina. She explained to Millie that the science lab needed to take a few flesh samples from her tail and ears so they could do more research on helping Different-People, like her. She said yes, it was okay, even though Millie knew she didn't really have a choice.

There was a big window on one wall of the room that she was entranced with. It opened into a big green yard with dark trees and Millie wished and wished that she could be outside instead of in here. Amberly pulled open a drawer and took out a box. Inside, there was a neat case and a very sharp-looking knife. "This won't hurt at all," the woman said, but Millie knew it would hurt like hell.

Amberly Bedina put Millie's tail out along the operating table and set the knife up at the tip. "Don't watch," she instructed her. "It's much easier that way. You feel less pain. There is some, but not a lot. If you don't look, you really won't feel anything."

Millie nodded, turning away. She bit her bottom lip and squeezed her eyes tight.

Searing pain tore through the base of Millie's tail. The pain shot up her back, and it felt as though somebody had stabbed knives all along her spine. She opened her mouth to scream, but the pain had leeched her strength and only a weak, soft whimper escaped. Millie could barely open her eyes. She slowly turned her head, but the woman turned it back to look at the wall.

"Now, that didn't hurt, did it? I'm just going to cut a little bit of your ears, then we're done," she said.

Millie couldn't even nod anymore as the woman took a pair of shiny-clean silver scissors out of the box. She moved them toward Millie's head, and the girl couldn't shrink away. She had no energy left.

Amberly opened the scissors and cut a few triangle of flesh from each of Millie's ears. She put all the samples into the box and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Millie, at this point, was on the floor. Her hair was covered in dripping blood, and it ran down her face, slowly dripping off of her chin like red tears. Millie's clothes were covered in blood from the tail sample, and when she looked at it now, she saw only a stump of what had once been a brown tail, beautifully-ringed with darker browns and black. The floor on which she sat had started, now, to collect small pool of blood around her, and Millie knew then that she couldn't stay here a minute longer. Picking of a second box, the same at the one the woman had taken the knife and scissors out of, she hurled it at the window.

* * *

**AN: Okay, I'm very proud of this so far. :3 I know it doesn't sound like a fanfiction of Warriors right now, but it is. You just haven't met the Clans yet. (technically you did, but not really) So, yeah, I'm not going to put up an allegiances unless I need it later on, which I probably will, at least not until Millie meets the Clans, though. :3**

**Well, I'll update later. Until then, peace. And happy British Friday! ^..^ Cat, out.**

**~GreeceXCats527**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Glass showered down around Millie as the break-in alarm went off. She stood up on shaking legs and stepping outside, barefoot on the lush grass (Her shoes were inside, lying on the floor where she had taken them off moments before). Millie took a few more staggering steps before she began to run. She knew people behind her would soon figure out where'd she'd gone and what she'd done, and by then she would have no chance of getting away.

Millie raced across the lawn, leaving bloody tracks in the grass. The broken glass had cut up her feet, and now she was even more bloody than before. She ran across the street and in an alleyway between two houses, crashing right into a tall boy.

Millie fell to the ground, her head spinning. Her vision became spotty before everything went black, and she could feel herself being lifted into the air.

* * *

Millie opened her eyes and sat up. She was in a bed in a wooden room. Her ears and tail had been bandaged, and a plate of food sat on a table beside her bed. It looked like normal food, but the smell made Millie's stomach reel.

She picked up a piece and held it carefully between her thumb and index finger. It looked disgusting up close.

"It's alright to eat. Just squirrel. Easiest thing to catch around here."

Millie averted her gaze from the meat and turned to see a tall boy standing beside a door. Not just any tall boy. This was the one she had crashed into!

She put the 'squirrel' back onto the plate. "Why did you kidnap me?" she growled angrily. "What do you want?"

The boy shrugged. "Well, for one, I wouldn't consider saving your life to be kidnapping," he pointed out to her. "And two, it doesn't matter what _I_ want. Just what _she_ wants. Which usually isn't that great if she rescued you. But I rescued, so you shouldn't have anything to worry about. Well, _much_ to worry about. Arizona's pretty nice when you fir- ow!"

Somebody grabbed something near the boy's head and he was yanked out of the room. Millie could hear voices coming from outside.

"If you _ever_ call me Arizona again, I will personally skin you and leave you in the middle of the road for the authorities to take and dissect, do you understand?"

"I thought you _liked_ being called Arizona, AK!"

"I'd stay away from my past life if I were you, Creek. It's not as pretty as you might think."

The door to the shack flew open, letting an extremely strong light in. For a moment, Millie was blinded, and could only see the vague shape of a girl standing in the doorway. The girl entered the room and closed the door, allowing Millie to see once again. She was tall, taller than the boy, but only slightly, with pale skin, golden-ginger hair that reached down to her elbows, and greenish-gray eyes. The girl was wearing a camp-green tank-top and khaki shorts that barely reached her knees. Her shirt appeared to be a tad too small for her. It was obvious she hadn't gotten new clothes in a while.

_Great_, thought Millie. _Now I'll be spending all my life with a street group. The orphans that steal from everybody and don't care at all about anybody except for themselves._

"In a way, yes," said the girl as she sat down on a birch wood chest. "My name is AK. Or, as Creek constantly refers to me as, Arizona Kreery. By the way, if you ever call me anything except for AK, I'll kill you. I don't care if you're only twelve. I'm the leader of this group. We're not a street group in the sense you know street groups as. We live here, just barely inside the wood in these wooden houses. You're currently in the infirmary. Now, you might end up stealing from people, but that depends on where we decided what kind of activities best suit you. And no matter what, you will be going back into the city for things. Almost every single day. So there's no point in being afraid. You'll have to face those fears eventually, anyways."

Millie was stunned. It was as though this girl had answered all her questions, which she'd had, as though she'd read her mind! "M-my name is Millie," she told the girl.

Arizona only scoffed back, "You'll have to get rid of that name, of course. Nobody in our group has a 'normal' name like that. Figure something out by ton-"

"Mint," Millie interrupted her. "I'd like to be called Mint. In my dreams, there are always two people running calling out for someone with that name. I want to feel like I'm wanted, like I'm important."

Arizona let out a strong sigh. "We all want to feel that way, kid," she said slowly. "And trust me. Somebody out there wants you. But for now, you'll have to settle with me, because I want you to stay. You've got real potential, with what you've been through and all. You have a real reason to harbor a deep hatred of the Man government. Look."

AK reached her hand back behind her and pulled something long out of the back of her pants. It was a golden-colored tail, tipped with a rich brown color. Two ears popped up atop her head, both golden as well, one dappled with the brown.

"You're a Different-Girl!" Millie breathed.

"Neko," AK corrected. "Cat-human. There are more out there like all of us. I won't join them. I feel that my calling is helping others find where they belong. And if you belong with other nekos, then it's my duty to get you to them, and for you to be accepted with them. But there's always a debt you have to pay, and yours is going to be working for clients. Not like that," she added when she saw the horrified look on Millie's face. "I have people come to me each week, looking for items. We're like a Black Market here. You go steal the items alone. So you'll need practice. I can have to tag along with one of Tag's missions, but the rest is training here at Base Camp. Can you do that for me, Mint?"

Millie slowly nodded. She knew this was dangerous, but it was the only way. The only way to return to where she belonged, and was taken from so long ago. "I'll do it," she whispered.

"We're going to need you to be strong for us at all times," AK told her.

Again, Millie said her answer. This time, though, it came out as strong, certain words. "I'll do it."

* * *

Millie slowly walked out of the infirmary and looked around. People seemed to be everywhere, but in reality, there were only a few. But it was more people together than Millie had ever seen in her lifetime that she could remember! A couple glanced nervously at her, but that was it.

AK was sitting below a huge rock beside the boy from earlier. In the right lighting, Millie could make out his features. We wore a mop of shaggy brown hair on his head, which two white ears popped out of. His tail was long and very fluffy, also white, ringed with black and dark brown. The boy's eyes were a creek-shade of blue-green-gray, and he wore a white shirt with a brown hunting jacket and dark green shorts. This must have been the Creek Arizona was talking about before!

Arizona looked up and nodded at Millie, whose feet were glued to the ground. What if she stepped on somebody's foot? Or bumped into somebody she didn't know? What if they didn't like her? Would they punish her for being unlikable? Would they drive her out? Kill her? Give her back to the government? What if she wasn't good at training? What if she couldn't hold up her end of the bargain with AK? What if… What if… What if...

"Mint!"

Somebody interrupted Millie's thoughts by waving their arms frantically in front of her face. "Star Group, girl, you look as though you're sick! Are you alright?"

Millie blinked her eyes a few times and took a deep breath. "I'm not sure," she whispered. "This is too new to me. I most certainly _feel_ sick!"

The person laughed. "Well, everybody feels sick the first few days here until they meet everybody," she told Millie. "My name's Dark Wind That Blows Through Cave, but you can just call me Dark. Actually, I prefer Wind. Nowadays, Dark doesn't suit me. Star Group, if we were a Group of our own, I'd surely be the Doctor! What about you, Mint? You ever heard of the Groups? Or Star Group? Or maybe even the Tribe of Falling Snow?" When Millie only shook her head, she continued, "Oh, that's a shame! I can teach you anything you need to know about our history. I was born in the Tribe myself, but that stupid Tribe of Never-ending Starlight was much too restricting. I was only allowed to hunt, can you believe that? Well, Star Group will surely welcome you into their hands. I'm sure you'll love life here. What does AK want you to do, hunt? Heal? Guard or protect?"

"Steal," Millie told her.

Wind froze. "Oh, Mint," she whispered. "You're only twelve. Why would she make you steal?"

"I'm strong!" Millie protested, puffing out her chest.

Wind ignored her. "The last small child AK recruited to steal was Acorn and… Well, she's not here now, and she didn't just find her Group!"

Millie watched Wind angrily march over to where AK was still conversing with Creek and give and angry-looking speech. Right after Dark Wind That Blows Though Cave finished, Arizona pushed past her and jumped onto the tall rock in a single leap. "Gather here, for I have an announcement to make!"

Millie slowly inched toward the rock and stood beside where Dark Wind was muttering angrily to herself.

"This is Mint," AK began, gesturing toward Millie. "She has agreed to join us and work for us, in turn to us finding her Group. Tag, Mint will be joining you as her last assessment on a raid. But for now, Mint, you will train with Frostbite. You may eat dinner whenever tonight. Dismissed."

As soon as Arizona finished, a tall boy with white hair and icy-blue eyes, along with black-spotted white ears and tail approached Mint. "I'm Frostbite," he told her. "I'll show you around. And Dark, don't you have herbs to sort?" At that, Wind let out an annoyed, 'humph!' and strutted off to 'sort herbs'. "This is the Tall Rock," Frostbite continued. "AK stand up there for meetings and announcements. This to the right of it is for Trainees like yourself. When you finished your training and pass your assessment with Tag, you sleep here, in this cabin beside it. This is called the Fighters cabin in the Groups, but we're anything but a Group, and we refer to it as the Completes cabin. Here, next to where the Completes sleep, is called the Nursery. Everywhere is called that. Even Men call it the nursery. Mothers with children or expecting children sleep here. The only one in here right now is Bluebell, and if you try and talk to her, she'll kill you, no questions asked. Beside it, this is where Dark sleeps. The infirmary. You were in her bed. Next to that here is the Elders cabin. We've only ever had two people in this ever, and they're both in Star Group now. And last, on the other side of the Tall Rock, is AK's cabin. She sleeps in there with Creek."

"Why does Creek sleep there with her?" Mint asked.

"They're 'together' as Men would call it," Frostbite explained to her. "Nobody gets married around here, but you get that kind or aura from those too. They fight like an old married couple. That's a Man term I've picked up over the years. AK's extremely sad about Creek leaving, and so is he, but she will never stop looking for a Group to take him in. Alright, here in the middle in the food pile. Oh, Star Group, that smells amazing. Sheesh, Mud certainly has a knack for finding the best squirrels and shooting them down. That's what's cooking right now. You can grab some food whenever tonight, but sometimes we have a ritual, or all eat together. When we eat together, AK eats first, then she chooses who eats next, and next, and next, and so on. Alright, I'm going to go visit Bluebell."

Mint watched Frostbite walk over to the nursery and walk inside. _She must be his sister or wife_, she decided.

She walked over to where the Trainees slept and went inside. A single empty bed sat in the corner. Mint plopped down on it. The other beds were not made, and one of them was occupied. "You must be the new girl," the occupier said dismissively. "I'm Birch. Pleased to meet you." But Mint could see he wasn't really pleased to meet her. Just stuck in his book. It was called, 'Nightmares and Sorrows'. Mint had seen it in the library of the house she'd lived in a few years ago, but she had never read it or heard anything about it.

Suddenly, the boy put down the book. He had long, dark brown hair and brown eyes, black-brown ears and tail with pale skin. "Have you ever read 'Land of Lies'?" he asked Mint.

She nodded. "Every single one. I really pity for the characters. They've just been thrown out of their homes because they weren't smart enough!"

"I know!" Birch agreed. "Really upsetting, but so drawing-in. I finished the entire series in a week."

"I had to wait for each book to come out," Mint complained. "And even then it took days of begging to get Red to buy it for me. But sometimes Eren got it for me. I was never allowed outside. Damn, the Man government really is stupid, isn't it?"

Birch nodded slowly. "Yeah… So, who's your favorite character? I like Leo and Ian. For me, it's a tie between the two."

"Oh my god, so do I!" Mint exclaimed. "My favorite scene is still in the first book when Quinn beats them both up for not getting food she could eat."

Birch sighed and laughed. "Hey, what's 'god'?"

"Um," Mint began, "I'm not sure myself. Red never told me, but Eren said 'oh my god' a lot, so I guessed it's like when you guys say, 'oh, Star Group'."

"Oh! That makes sense now. Hey, you wanna go get something to eat? I'm starving!"

Mint nodded and followed Birch outside. He grabbed two squirrels and handed one to her. Mint swore her stomach flipped at the sight of it.

"Come on," Birch laughed, elbowing her in the side. "You'll get over the smell soon enough. Trust me. It's worth the taste, especially when Mud brings one in. His squirrel catching is amazing!"

They walked back to their cabin and sat down on the steps. Mint slowly took a mouthful of squirrel, chewed it, and swallowed. "That's… really good," she said, taking another bite, and another, and another, until all that was left were bones and muscles. Then Mint buried the bones with Birch and turned to watch the sunset.

The sun setting into the trees set the forest on fire. Mint, on instinct, drew in a breath of awe. It looked amazing.

* * *

After the sunset, Mint went inside and curled up in bed. The other four trainees other than she and Birch were going to sleep as well. As Mint drifted off into the dream-world, she thought about the sunset, and the stars, and somewhere deep inside her, she felt that missing feeling whenever Eren had left her house return.

* * *

**AN; That chapter just came to me. :3 Everybody is based off somebody I know, an OC I have from something else, or an OC one of my friends has. And I'm running out, so if anybody wants to submit an OC, though I can't imagine people do, feel free.**

**I've introduced the counterparts for StarClan, the Tribe of Rushing Water, and the Tribe of Endless Hunting. If you didn't catch on to them, Clans are Groups, StarClan is Star Group, the Tribe of Rushing Water is the Tribe of Falling Snow, and the Tribe of Endless Hunting is called the Tribe of Never-ending Starlight. The different Groups are known as… You can wait to find out! Yay!**

**Happy FreeCandyDay, AKA Easter everybody! I'm not religious, so it's just a day I get a bunch of candy. And since I have braces now, that's not going to be easy. No Swedish Fish, Skittles… Oh my StarClan… I just realized… I can't eat Twix...**

**WHY STARCLAN WHY!**

**Okay, I'm done...**

**Well, I'll update later. Until then, peace. And happy Aussie Sunday! ^..^ Cat, out.**

**~GreeceXCats527**

**P.S. I'm thinking of changing my name soon. If anybody happens to read this, I'm posting a poll on my profile. Actually, I might even just pick it myself… Nope, can't do that, you guys are like my best friends. Not really, but sorta, because I like getting reviews. :3**


End file.
